GX Idol!: The New Era of Duel Idol
by Angel-of-Anime Mizumi
Summary: Decided to continue this and now on hiatus. Ever since Jaden Yuki set eyes upon the King and Queen of Duel Idols, he has always wanted to be like them. Now, he and his sister have their chance of becoming the first Prince and Princess of Duel Idol with the Queen coaching them herself! Fem!Haou, Fem!Jesse, and (unknown). Rewrite of Duel Idol GX! Full summary inside. Rated T
1. Prologue

**GX Idol!: The New Era of Duel Idol**

Ever since Jaden Yuki set eyes upon the King and Queen of Duel Idols, he has always wanted to be like them. Now, he and his sister have their chance of becoming the first Prince and Princess of Duel Idol with the Queen coaching them herself! Fem!Haou, Fem!Jesse, and (unknown). Spiritshipping and other pairings will follow. Inspired by Kei-Kei Yuki's _Duel Idol!_.

* * *

Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on **_The Phantom Thief of Slifer_** , but inspiration for _**Duel Idol GX!**_ came back to me in the form of rewriting it. I still wish I could include the songs within the chapters because not only would chapters be longer to reach word minimum, they [the chapters] would make more sense with the songs! But I digress, at least I'm publishing a (somewhat) new story.

 **Jaden:* shouts excitedly* Yes, we're back people!**

 **Haou: And you're now your original gender.**

 **Jaden: Even better! And now, taking a page from Kei-kei Yuki...**

 **Jaden & Haou: Sit back, relax, and enjoy the preview the new generation of idols!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Now presenting the King and Queen of Duel Idol, Chaos Magician and Chibi Magician Girl!" announced the TV host. Five-year-old Jaden Yuki and his twin sister Haou were watching **Duel Idol** when the rulers of all the idols decided to make a guest appearance. "Wow; the Rulers of Duel Idol!" Jaden exclaimed. "Calm down, Jaden I want to see this too you know," Haou said, seeing that her brother had jumped up and blocked the view of the TV screen. "Oops! Sorry, Haou," Jaden said embarrassed and sat back down on the floor. As he sat down the two famous idols started to sing:

* * *

After the last line was sung, the two danced a bit and finished with their special effect, Millennium Magic, in which Chaos Magician and Chibi Magician Girl combined their magic to make the stage look like an Egyptian palace and themselves as a pharaoh and his queen respectively. As the audience applauded, Jaden and Haou were struck speechless at the performance. Jaden soon broke out of his stupor exclaiming, "So beautiful! What did you think Haou?" "Meh, it wasn't that bad," she deadpanned. However, Haou was feeling the same way as Jaden, but was doing a good job at concealing her excitement.

As Jaden pouted at his sister's answer, the announcer exclaimed, "That was a stunning performance you two!" "Thank you, I'm glad you liked the performance," replied Chibi Magician Girl.

"So, do you have any advice for any aspiring idols out there?"

"Yes; always follow your heart, have fun, and-"

"Do it with the ones you love," Chaos Magician suddenly interrupted and then knelt down to his knees, surprising everybody. "Chibi, ever since I first laid my eyes on you at your audition, I knew you were the one. You're kind, caring, compassionate, and beautiful, both inside and out," he paused and pulled out a box containing a silver ring with a heart shaped amethyst in the middle, "So, I ask you this, Chibi Ma-,no Yugi Motou, will you marry me?"

To say Yugi was shocked was an understatement, as she saw the man she fell in love with since she started being an idol and dating for five years propose to her. "Yami, I-I don't know what to say to this, but one thing: Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed and kissed her new fiancé right on the lips.

Once everyone snapped out of their stupor, they all cheered. "Wow, now we certainly weren't expecting that! Congratulations you two, I wish you the best of luck in the years to come! Anyway, one more round of applause for the King and Queen of Duel Idol!" the announcer beamed. "Thank you very much! We had such a wonderful time here and we hope to see all of you follow your dreams in the future," Chaos Magician exclaimed.

As the show continued with the performances, the twins again were staring at the television speechless. When they both snapped out of it, they were holding hands and jumping around in circles shouting, "Oh my Ra! Oh my Ra! That was so beautiful/ awesome!" Jaden then exclaimed, "Seeing the Queen of Idols and hearing her words of advice makes me want to be an idol just like her! What about you Haou?" "Eh!? Um… I'm not sure. However, I'll definitely support your dream of being an idol," was Haou's reply.

"Thank you, you're the best sister a boy could ever have!"

"I'm the only sister you have silly."

"Whatever! I'm going to make sure do and work my hardest until I reach my dream!"

* * *

So here's the prologue to _**GX Idol!**_ I know it looks a lot like the prologue of the original, but there are going to be more changes in Chapters 1-4. Chapters 5 and on wards are going to be completely from my mind. Also, as a reminder, I'd like all deletion requests to be Private Messaged to me. I hate seeing the deletion requests in the reviews, it drives me nuts! Anyway, R &R!

Song: Romeo and Cinderella

 _Next chapter: Enter the Yuki Twins!_


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Yuki Twins!

**GX Idol!: The New Era of Duel Idol**

Ever since Jaden Yuki set eyes upon the King and Queen of Duel Idols, he has always wanted to be like them. Now, he and his sister have their chance of becoming the first Prince and Princess of Duel Idol with the Queen coaching them herself! Fem!Haou, Fem!Jesse, and (unknown). Spiritshipping and other pairings will follow. Inspired by Kei-Kei Yuki's _Duel Idol!_.

* * *

Again, I know it's supposed to be 1 chapter per day, but this is so people don't bug me about the word count!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Enter the Yuki twins!**

 _~10 years later~_

"Jaden, come on! We're going to be late!" 15-year-old Haou Yuki shouted at her twin brother, her golden amber eyes laced with sympathy. She had brushed her shoulder-length, two tone hair into a small ponytail, wearing a black sweater, purple knee-length skirt, and black flats.

"Coming, Haou!"

Descending down the stairs was 15-year-old Jaden Yuki, wearing a gray zip-up jacket, red short-sleeve shirt, black jeans, and red Converse. Over the years the twins grew to the height of 5'1", Haou gaining an hourglass figure and 34B-cup breasts, while Jaden's voice deepened, but had the fortune of never having facial hair to shave. Currently, Jaden was combing out his short, brown and caramel colored hair that naturally spiked back from his bedhead, his chocolate-brown eyes full of worry.

"Sorry! I was up late studying last night and forgot to set my alarm," Jaden said.

"It's alright, I know you were up late studying for the entrance exams and auditions for the school choir. Now, let get going, we don't want to be late," was her sister's reply.

"I know, we both really wanted to attend New Domino Academy since sixth grade. I can't wait to continue our education there!"

Haou giggled in agreement to Jaden's statement. The twins grabbed their bags, a tan satchel with the Hope's Peak Academy logo from Dangan Ronpa on it and a charm of one of the Kagamine twins, Rin on Haou's bag and Len on Jaden's, and set off towards the Magician's Dome, named after the King and Queen of Duel Idol, since the exams and auditions were being held there.

In the eleven years that passed, Jaden never gave up on his dreams of being an idol and worked hard in all his classes. Haou comforted and encouraged her brother whenever he had a nervous breakdown and on the verge of giving up. Secretly, Haou sang her heart out during showers and when Jaden went to bed on weekends, hoping to become an idol too.

As they crossed the street at Main St. and Idol Ave., Jaden asked, "Hey, Haou, why don't you audition too? You're as good a singer as I am."

"No I'm not," Haou quickly denied, blushing.

"Yes you are. I hear you singing in the shower and at night when you think I'm asleep."

"S-s-shut up! But really, you think I'm a good singer?"

"Of course! Why do you think you're a bad singer?"

Haou was silent for a minute. "…Blair told me my voice my voice is like a banshee when she found me practicing in the music room in 3rd grade."

"Then she can go die in a ditch," Jaden stated casually. Haou looked at her usually carefree brother in shock.

"What? No one puts down my older sister. No one!"

"Nothing. It's just that you don't usually say things like that," Haou giggled. Jaden smiled and started humming _Meltdown_ by Rin Kagamine. After ten more minutes, the Yuki twins arrived at the Magician's Dome and signed up for the entrance exams, with Jaden signing up for the choir audition as well.

 ** _*time skip to Jaden's audition*_**

Despite Jaden's encouraging words, Haou still decided against auditioning for the choir. Although he was a little upset, Jaden respected his sister's choice. "Entry No. 37: Jaden Yuki," the leader of New Domino Academy's choir announced. Jaden sighed, "Well, there's my cue. Wish me luck!" "Don't worry, I'll be cheering you on from the stands the whole time," Haou called. Jaden then walked onto the stage and faced the judges. "Hi, I'm Jaden and I'll be singing _Snow Kiss_ by Nirgilis." "Okay Jaden, just give me a minute to set up the music, and then we're good to go. Anyway, I'm Ms. Anzu Mazaki, the choir teacher at New Domino Academy," one of the judges said in a sickly sweet voice. Then, the music started to play and Jaden took his cue to begin.

* * *

As Jaden finished, Haou clapped exuberantly, shouting, "Way to go Jaden! Blow them away with that angelic voice of yours!" Meanwhile, the judges were awestruck at the 15-year-old boy in front of them. Finally, Ms. Mazaki spoke up, "Well, I have to say that was an amazing performance, young man."

"Thank you very much," Jaden blushed.

"So, care to tell me why you decided to audition for the choir?"

"Well, ever since I saw Chaos Magician and Chibi Magician Girl perform when I was five, I've wanted to follow in their footsteps and become an idol."

At the mention of the current Queen of Duel Idol, Anzu's blood froze. She hated Chibi Magician Girl with passion ever since that girl stole Chaos Magician's heart. Quickly masking her emotions, Anzu said in her sickly sweet voice, "Thank you Mr. Yuki. We will send a letter in the mail that will state if you made it into the school and choir in a few days. We hope to see you in New Domino Academy."

However, Jaden saw the hatred in Ms. Mazaki's eyes before it was masked and his heart sank. Haou also saw the look in the teacher's eyes and was fighting the urge to not to murder that woman as she heard those words spoken to Jaden. Little did they know, someone else saw and heard the entire performance and was smiling with crimson eyes.

"Well, looks like we'll be having two more students joining Hikari no Hoshi…"

* * *

*sighs* R&R people...

Song: Snow Kiss

 _Next Chapter: The Breakdown and the Tickets_


	3. Chapter 2: The Breakdown and the Tickets

**GX Idol!: The New Era of Duel Idol**

Ever since Jaden Yuki set eyes upon the King and Queen of Duel Idols, he has always wanted to be like them. Now, he and his sister have their chance of becoming the first Prince and Princess of Duel Idol with the Queen coaching them herself! Fem!Haou, Fem!Jesse, and (unknown). Spiritshipping and other pairings will follow. Inspired by Kei-Kei Yuki's _Duel Idol!_.

* * *

Man, this chapter sounds like I named off two Clow Cards. Oh well, what's done is done.

 **Haou: Hey Mizumi, what about** _The Phantom Thief of Slifer_ **?**

 **Me: Um *laughs nervously*, they now know your story's back, but I'm a little stuck on starting the next chapter.**

 **Midori: She's forgotten to due this for the first to chapters, but: Angel-of-Anime Mizumi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **Me: Thank you Midori.**

* * *

"Speaking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _*sound effects*_ (i.e: hiccups, sniffling, WK's cooing)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Breakdown and the Tickets**

As the twins walked home, Jaden was using all his strength not to cry his eyes out. However, once they arrived home, Jaden broke down. Collapsing on the floor, he cried, "Why did she act like that? Why? All I said _*hic*_ was that I wanted to be _*hic*_ an idol like Chibi Magician Girl! Also, what was with that aura, it was like she was the Kuchisake-onna!" (1)

Haou took her crying brother to her room replying, "I think I have an idea why Miss Mazaki's aura was like that, Jay. But first let's change into something more comfortable." Taking out her favorite black silk nightgown and taking it with her, Haou went into Jaden's room to change before grabbing her brother's favorite red silk pajamas. Returning to her room with Jaden's pajamas, Haou helped Jaden onto her bed so he could change into his pajamas since Jaden's arms and legs became like jelly.

As Haou was buttoning up her brother's night shirt, Jaden asked, "W-what _*sniff*_ is it? Your idea about that teacher." Haou paused for a minute and turned so Jaden could support himself as he put on his pants without her seeing, before stating, "Her first name was Anzu, right?"

"Thank you for the help. Anyway, yeah, she did say that," Jaden sniffed again, "Why do you ask?"

"Because, not only was she Mom's elder sister, she was also the leader of the idol group Lovely Peach and she hated Chibi Magician Girl's group since the day Chaos Magician started paying attention to the leader!"

"Ehhh!? That was Aunt Anzu!?" Jaden was shocked; the twins had never met their aunt before.

"Yeah, Mom was right, she is a spoiled little brat. She didn't even come to the funeral…"

* * *

Seven years ago, the twins and their mother, Tea Mazaki Yuki, were driving home, when suddenly a drunk driver struck the car and drove off. While Jaden and Haou escaped the crash with broken limbs, cut and bruises, and a concussion in Jaden's case, Tea died upon impact. To this very day, police could not figure out who the drunk was that took the young mother's life. Also, with their mother now gone, this left the twins with their father, Judai. Judai had light brown hair with gold-flecked brown eyes, and a cheerful personality. When he heard that his wife was killed, Judai took it upon himself to care for his children and stay happy, no matter what.

* * *

At that moment, their father returned home from work announcing, "Haou, Jaden! I'm home! I got some cookie dough ice cream and chocolate cake to celebrate…" Seeing that his children didn't come to greet him, Judai paused. "Jaden… Haou? Are you here?" Hearing their father come home Haou replied, "We're in my room, dad."

Putting the ice cream away so it doesn't melt and the cake on the counter, Judai went toward the second floor of their house. As he headed upstairs towards Haou's room, Judai heard quiet sobs as he got closer to said room. Concerned, he asked, "Haou is everything alright? I hear crying."

"I'm fine, as for Jaden… Well, physically, he's fine. Emotionally, not so much."

Judai walked into his daughter's room and asked, "What happened Haou? Why is Jaden crying like when he just found out your mother was dead when he woke up in the hospital?"

"Simple Dad, we met the most hated woman in the history of our family at Jay's auditions. Not to mention, she just gave off her 'Kuchisake-onna' aura towards him after he mentioned his inspiration to join the choir," Haou deadpanned.

After some very colorful words of wisdom (Haou and Jaden's faces: O.o/;.; WTFH), Judai calmed down. "I see…That would explain a lot. Your aunt has always been a cold, heartless beast whenever her enemy was mentioned. Truer words have never been spoken."

"Y-yeah _*hic*_ , we unfortunately _*hic*_ f-found that out f-first h-hand." Surprised, Judai and Haou turned to find that Jaden, whose crying had died down a little, had spoken.

"Hey, there's my little hero," Judai walked over to his son and hugged him. In turn, Jaden started to cry into his father's shoulder, his breath hitching and shaking uncontrollably. "Hey, it's alright, I'm right here. Shhhhh, calm down my hero," Judai said as he comforted Jaden. Turning to Haou, he asked her, "Could you go get some tissues so we can dry your brother's tears? I can't be a human handkerchief forever."

Smiling at her father's joke, Haou nodded and came back with a box of tissues a minute later.

"Thank you my little shadow queen."

Judai took the box and gave some tissues to Jaden, who dried his eyes and blew his nose.

"Now, let's put a smile on that little red face of yours. Your sister's too," Judai said, smirking. He then proceeded to tickle the twins, who couldn't help bursting out laughing.

The twins managed to say in between laughter simultaneously, "D-dad; q-quit tickling us! W-we're n-not little! We're fi-fifteen!"

"Well in my eyes, you two will always be my little hero and shadow queen," Judai calmly stated as he stopped in his tickle crusade. Jaden then tackled Judai down in a huge hug as Haou sighed at her father's answer, shaking her head, amused.

"Oh come on Haou; don't be a party pooper. Plus, didn't dad say there was ice cream and cake?" Jaden asked, eyes all sparkly. At that moment, Haou burst out laughing again from what her brother said, with said boy looking at her quizzically. _'Leave it to Jaden to mention food after a serious situation has passed,'_ Haou thought as she calmed down from her giggle fit.

Judai chuckled at his youngest child's confusion. "Alright now that Jaden has calmed down, let's have some of that cake and ice cream I brought to celebrate the fact the two of you applied for New Domino Academy." "Yay! Sweets! Race ya downstairs Haou," Jaden shouted happily and ran down the stairs. "Jay! Come back here! We can't have you get sick from eating them too fast. Plus, save some for dad and me," Haou ran after him, concerned. You see, the twins have a bit of a sweet tooth, Jaden more than Haou.

After calming down Jaden, the family of three went to the living room to have some of the ice cream and cake in peace. Deciding to strike up a conversation, Judai asked, "So, how do you think you scored on the entrance exam?" "I think we scored really high on the entrance exam. However, after Jay's audition, I wouldn't be surprised if that despicable woman sabotaged Jay's chances of being accepted dad," Haou answered.

* * *

 ** _*Unknown Location, same time*_**

At that moment, Anzu sneezed as she and Vivian Wong found Jaden's exam. "Bless you! Are catching a cold?" Vivian exclaimed. "No, I think someone might be talking about me," Anzu replied as she pulled out a lighter. "Now, let's get rid of this exam."

As they burned away Jaden's exam, the captain of New Domino Academy's choir saw what her teacher had done, staring in shock. "I better go to the Yukis' home and tell them what happened. Luckily, I memorized the address of their home from the audition form."

Turning around and leaving the building, the captain bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"It's quite alright, you were in a hurry," a deep, baritone voice interrupted. "You were going to the home of the Yuki twins, right?" The choir captain only nodded, stunned at the famous idol standing right in front of them. He then pulled out two glittering tickets, one red and gold and the other black and gold, the Jaden and Haou's pictures on them respectively. "Since you're going that way already, could you do me a favor and deliver these to the twins?"

"Sure; it would be my pleasure! Congrats on your marriage! I'm a really big fan of yours!"

"Thank you very much. I'm glad I have some fans in NDA, despite some of the teachers there. Anyway, don't you have someplace to be right now?"

"Oh; right! Have a good evening!"

The choir's captain then ran off toward the twins abode. Yami chuckled at the teen's antics. _'Well this is going to be an interesting year. I hope Yugi gets the team she's hoping for…'_

* * *

 ** _*Back to the Yukis*_**

"Oh boy, you're most likely right. I've met your maternal aunt once and I can tell you, she is a very huge bitch," Judai sighed. Just then, Jaden started to tear up and he stiffened. "Oh no! Jaden, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. I'll still be proud of you no matter what!"

Jaden wiped his eyes of the on-coming tears with a tissue and sighed. "Thanks for trying to comfort me, dad. I came to that conclusion too. Guess I'd better find another school to appl-"

Just then, someone knocked at the door. Jaden got up from his seat and stated, "Don't worry, I got it." He walked to the door, and found a teenage girl about 17-18 years with long brown hair and brown eyes panting outside their house. "Hi, is there something I can help you with Miss?" Jaden asked the slightly exhausted girl.

The girl brushed herself off and replied, "Um, yes; is this the home of Haou and Jaden Yuki?"

"Yes it is, why do you ask?"

"Thank goodness! I have something of great importance to tell you Mr. Yuki."

Jaden interrupted her. "Please call me Jaden. I don't want to be confused with my dad when someone says 'Mr. Yuki.'"

Taken aback by Jaden's statement, the girl replied, "Jaden then. Thank you, I have something you and your sister might want to hear."

"Alright, come on in Miss…"

"Hibiki, Midori Hibiki."

"Miss Hibiki. I'm sorry about interrupting you earlier. Please come in," Jaden opened the door wider to let Midori in.

"It's alright. Thank you for letting me in and please, call me Midori."

Suddenly, a voice came from the living room. "Jaden, who was it at the door?"

Jaden took Midori to the living room as he replied. "A girl named Midori Hibiki. She said she wanted to talk to Haou and me. I brought her inside so we could talk."

"Alright. Good evening, Miss Hibiki. I'm the twins' father, Judai."

"Please, call me Midori, Mr. Yuki."

"Okay, Midori. So what brings you here to our house at this time of day?"

"Oh! Right," Midori turned to the twins. "Jaden, Haou, first of all, you should know I'm a third year at New Domino Academy and the captain of the choir." Jaden froze while Haou growled, both of them remembering Anzu. Seeing their reactions, Midori frowned. "I'd like to say I'm sorry about Miss Mazaki. I was hoping she would forget about her hate for Chibi Magician Girl just for the auditions."

"It's alright Midori. You don't need to apologize for their aunt's actions," Judai sighed. To say Midori was shocked would be an understatement. "S-s-she's their aunt!?"

"Yes; on their mother's side. Let me guess, Anzu never mentioned her younger sister, my late wife, Tea."

"No, she hasn't. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry, it was seven years ago. Thank you for your concern though. Anyway, I'm sure you're not here to discuss my dead wife."

"You're right. I came to tell you that I saw Miss Mazaki burning up Jaden's entrance exam earlier. I wanted to warn you before the letters came."

Out of nowhere, a furious "I knew it!" and distraught "I hate her!" was screamed in the room, scaring Judai and Midori out of their wits. It was soon was followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. Judai and Midori turned around to find Jaden and Haou on the floor, tears in their eyes, with the latter hugging the former and rubbing his back. Seeing that sight broke the hearts of the older two occupants. "I'm so sorry you two. I know this breaks your hearts, but…," Midori trailed off, tears threatening to pour down her face.

Moving from the floor to the couch, the twins voiced their thoughts one at a time. "No, it's fine. Thank you for telling us this information Midori. It's much better than finding out in the mail," Jaden said sadly. "Yeah, thanks for personally telling us this. Since we know what had transpired, I'm deciding that NDA is not for me," Haou stated calmly, despite the tears pouring down her face.

Judai gasped, "H-haou, are you sure about this!? You've been wanting to go there since sixth grade."

Haou nodded. "Positive, dad. Even if the letters came in, I still would have refused due to Miss Anzu 'Spoiled Brat Kuchisake-onna' Mazaki's treatment of Jaden this afternoon."

Suddenly, Midori spoke up. "Before I forget, Jaden, someone wanted to give you and Haou these." She then handed the glittering tickets to the younger Yuki twin. Jaden was confused when he received the tickets. "Um, Midori, what are these for?" Jaden asked the older female as he put them on the coffee table. "Well, I'm not sure myself. The person who gave me them just told me to deliver them to you and your sister," Midori replied casually. "Now then, I better get home. Otherwise my family will be worried."

"Okay then. I hope you have a good evening Midori," Judai said.

"You too Mr. Yuki."

"Please, call me Judai. It makes me feel older than I am when I hear that."

Midori chuckled. "Alright. Good-bye Judai."

After Midori left, Judai turned to his kids, his eyes closed. "So you two, where do those newly acquired tickets give access to?" Silence followed. "Haou? Jaden?" Opening his eyes, Judai found a heart-warming sight before him. Haou and Jaden had fallen asleep on the couch leaning against each other soon after Midori left.

Chuckling to himself, Judai asked, "What am I going to do with you two? Both of you are too old to be carried. Well it's a good thing that the couch doubles as a bed." As he said that he thought, 'I also don't want to disturb this moment.' He sighed, before getting the camera and some blankets thinking, 'I know! I'll snap a picture of this and hope the flash doesn't wake them up. Better get some blankets to keep them warm too.'

After putting away the cake and ice cream and taking the picture which, thankfully, didn't wake the twins, Judai lowered the back of the couch to its bed position, repositioned the two bodies onto the bed, and laid the blankets over the sleeping boy and girl. "Good night, my shadow queen and hero. See you in the morning," the twin's father stated softly, kissing their foreheads.

Suddenly, Jaden stirred in his sleep, moaning softly. Freezing at the sound, Judai turned around, only to find that Jaden had slung an arm over Haou's waist and buried his head in her neck. Haou just snuggled against her brother, her head resting on Jaden's hair as her arms were wrapped around his shoulders comfortingly. Both had small smiles on their faces. Smiling to himself and pulling the blankets over the sleeping teens' forms more, Judai turned off the lights and went to bed.

Little did the three of them know, something big was about to happen the next morning.

* * *

That's chapter 3, so leave a review!

1) The Slit-Mouth Woman. It's said that a woman was killed by her husband by mutilating her, returning as a vengeful spirit. Donning a surgical mask and carrying a pair of scissors, she asks victims, "Am I pretty?" If you say yes, she lowers the mask which shows a Glasgow Smile upon her face, and asks, "How about now?" If you say yes again, she will take her scissors and fashion the same mutilation upon you. Say no at either of the questions, you'll be killed.

 _Next Chapter: Embarrassment, Exams, and Auditions_


	4. Chapter 3: Embarrassment and Auditions

**GX Idol!: The New Era of Duel Idol**

Ever since Jaden Yuki set eyes upon the King and Queen of Duel Idols, he has always wanted to be like them. Now, he and his sister have their chance of becoming the first Prince and Princess of Duel Idol with the Queen coaching them herself! Fem!Haou, Fem!Jesse, and (unknown). Spiritshipping and other pairings will follow. Inspired by Kei-Kei Yuki's _Duel Idol!_.

* * *

I would like to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed the story.

Since I don't know who are writing anonymous reviews, I will reply to them here either before or after the chapter.

 ** _Guest: Thank you for your review! I already have a story where Jaden's a girl while Haou stays the same, although he's stuck as a spirit since his body was taken. I'm glad you like the rewrite and I respect your opinion on what you think the genders should be._**

 **Jaden: Yes; the auditions are back!**

 **Me: You do remember what happens before right?**

 **Jaden:*goes into an emo corner* Oh yeah, right...**

 **Ryou: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Speaking"

 _"Announcements"_

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Embarrassment, Exams, and Auditions**

When Jaden woke up the next day, the last thing he thought of happening was waking up in an unfamiliar place. However, that was exactly what happened when he and Haou woke up, still in their pajamas, on a bed in what looked like an infirmary of sorts, covered in the blankets their father laid on them, and the tickets they received last night near their heads. Blushing with embarrassment as she sat up, Haou shouted, "What the Hell! Where are we? The last thing I remember is being on the couch with you and receiving those tickets! After that…it's a blank."

Taking a deep breath Jaden stated, "I don't know where we are sis, but I think we fell asleep on the couch after Midori left and dad covered us with blankets. Now, calm down and take deep breaths." Despite his own advice, Jaden was white as a sheet and panicking in his mind thinking the same thing as her sister.

It was at that moment the siblings realized the tickets were on the pillow they woke up on. "What the-!? I thought you put those on the coffee table last night Jay," Haou stated in shock.

Jaden, stunned as well, confirmed what Haou said. "I did! I have no clue how they ended up here with us!" Jaden suddenly came to a mind-blowing realization. "Haou, as crazy as this sounds, I think it's true. Maybe these tickets are what brought us here."

Before Haou could respond, a white-haired female wearing a white blouse with a light blue bow tied at the collar, a black pencil skirt, and black heels burst into the room the twins were in, shouting, "We have two more people in here!" She paused, observing the shocked similar looking boy and girl in front of them, before shouting again, "One female and one male, both in pajamas!"

At that true statement, both of them were beet red. Seeing the effect of their statement, the person that came in started panicking. "W-w-whoa! L-look, I'm sorry! I-I wasn't trying to e-embarrass you, i-it's just that it's 9 o'clock in the morning and u-usually people are awake, showered, and d-dressed by that t-t-time."

Seeing that the person in front of them struggled with their answer, Haou stated, "We're sorry! It's just that we had a rough day yesterday and usually sleep in late when it happens. So please don't worry about it, it's alright. We had no clue this was going to happen."

"Y-yeah, it's just that people don't usually announce that kind of stuff to the world. Anyway, nice to meet you; I'm Jaden and this is my older twin sister Haou," Jaden said shyly.

"Same to you too. I'm Ryou Yuki, one of the new idol managers here at Hikari no Hoshi Academy."

Realizing something about the woman's last name, Jaden asked, "Um, Miss Ryou, do you happen to have any siblings?"

Taken aback by the question, Ryou answered somewhat nervously, "Yes; I have a younger brother named Judai. In fact, the two of you look a lot like him. Why do you ask?"

Jaden then gave off a huge smile, exclaiming, "Dad told us a lot about you! How you were the smartest in your class and you became an idol at 16! Although, he never really knew which one you were, but he always had a feeling you were Change of Heart Lady." Seeing Ryou's confused face, he mentally slapped himself. "Oh, sorry I should properly introduce ourselves. I'm Jaden Yasashiku Yuki and this is Haou Kurayami Yuki, my older twin sister. It's nice to finally meet you face-to-face Aunt Ryou!

Ryou looked at Jaden like she had grown another head. "How is that possible!? Judai only had two children and if I remember correctly, Jaden and Haou were not their names!"

Haou decided to clear up the situation by asking, "Um, did dad ever tell you about his 'Hero' and 'Shadow Queen'?"

"Yes he did. How did you know that?"

"Because, those were the pet names our dad gave us Aunt Ryou," Haou coolly stated. Turning to Jaden, she spoke with a hint of irritation. "Although, Jaden, why did you give our full names when our first and last names would have sufficed?"

Jaden sweat dropped. "Well, I did say I'd properly introduce ourselves and I thought that our full names should be said. Also, I like having our middle names roll off anyone's tongue; it has a nice ring to it." At the younger Yuki twin's revelation, Haou pouted.

Giggling at their antics, Ryou noticed the time. "Oh! As much as it was a pleasure to finally meet my niece and nephew, we need to get to the entrance exams. Although, I wish I had some clothes to give the two of you to change into…"

Simultaneous cries of "We're sorry!" rang through the room. Raising her crimson cheeks, Haou asked, puzzled, "Wait, entrance exams?"

"Don't worry. Just smooth out your bedheads and we're good to go. Also, yes, entrance exams. That's the reason those tickets took you here and your exams start at 10 AM." Looking at the clock it read 9:40 AM.

Smoothing out their hair the best they could, they asked if Ryou could escort them to the examination room, despite their appearances. Nodding, Ryou politely asked one of the nearby faculty members to tell the professor holding the exams about the two new examinees and their embarrassing situation. Fifteen minutes later, the three of them were in front of a classroom.

"I'll escort you two inside, just in case they didn't get memo. Also, make sure to call them 'Doctor' because I heard the last student to call the proctor 'Mr.' or 'Miss' got kicked out, along with a third of the examinees," Ryou advised. Nodding their heads, Ryou took the twins into the classroom, in which some of the examinees inside laughed at them, making them feel further embarrassment. Most of the examinees felt sympathy for them since some of them were in embarrassing situations themselves when they first got here as well. A man, who some thought was a transvestite, raised his head and upon seeing what the disruption was, asked the whitenette, "Miss Yuki, if I may ask, why there are two teenagers in pajamas in my classroom?"

"Good morning to you too, Dr. Crowler! To answer your question, these two are Jaden and Haou Yuki, who are also examinees. As for why they're in pajamas, they woke up around 9 AM and we didn't have time to give them clothes to change into as the room I found them in was on the other side of the academy," Ryou replied apologetically, with the last statement being half-true.

"Ah yes, the Yuki twins. I was previously informed of their situation before you arrived Miss Yuki. I hope there will be no more distractions after this," Crowler frowned. Shaking her head, Ryou replied, "No there won't, Dr. Crowler. I just came to escort these two that's all." Turning to the teens, she whispered, "You better go take your seats now. Good luck girls!" Ryou bowed and then left the classroom.

Heeding their aunt's advice, the twins took their seats, Jaden sitting next to a teal-haired girl in the second row, while Haou took a seat next to an aqua-blue haired, bi-spectacled boy in the fourth row. Seeing everyone in their seats, Dr. Crowler decided to begin. "Ahem, good morning everyone. I am Doctor Vellian Crowler and I will be your testing proctor for your entrance exams to Hikari no Hoshi Academy. This is a school for those who want to become idols, managers, and stage technicians. If this is not what you're looking for, you may leave the premises now."

No one left and seeing this, Crowler continued. "The written exams will be the first part of your entrance exams. If you are plan on becoming an idol or manager, you will do a live performance 15 minutes after the written portion. Please use this time to call family members that will be worried about you after you finish. Everyone else, your tests will be scored immediately after you finish and you will either pass or fail. If you pass, you will be sorted into one of three dorms. These will be explained, along with the rules, during orientation. You may now begin the exam."

* * *

Ninety minutes later, Jaden, Haou, and the teal-haired girl finished their exams. Deciding Haou was going to call their father about their situation, Jaden went to introduce himself to the stranger. "Hi there! I'm Jaden Yuki. What's your name?" The girl smiled and answered, "Nice to meet you Jaden. I'm Jesse Anderson. I'm so sorry about what happened. When I transported here I was in the middle of a shower, so I know how you feel. I was lucky my towel came with me, along with my change of clothes too."

Jaden blushed horribly at the image of someone being transported during a shower, especially a girl, as he said, "Oh wow that's horrible! I hope when you were found you were able to finish your shower."

"Actually, funny enough, I appeared in the girls shower room. So I was able to rinse myself off and change and was found soon after."

"That's good," a voice said behind them. Jumping at least 2 feet in the air, Jaden and Jesse turned around finding Haou standing there. "Oops, sorry about that. I'm Jaden's older sister, Haou Yuki. Pleasure to meet you Jesse."

"Same here Haou," Jesse stated happily. After Jaden calmed down, he inquired, "Hey Haou when did you finish talking to dad?"

"About a minute ago. We also have 5 minutes left of our small break, so we should use that time to find the area for the idol test."

Jaden smiled, saying, "Good idea!" Turning to Jesse, she exclaimed, "See you around if we all make it Jesse!"

"Yeah! See you around!"

With that said, the twins and Jesse separated and went to separate Duel Idol lobbies. When the twins arrived, a kind, middle-aged woman standing next to a wide, full-length mirror greeted them and asked for their tickets. Complying with the request, the woman scanned the tickets, causing the mirror to glow a myriad of colors, and told them, "Alright now you two, just step through the Duel Idol system mirror and give it your best shot. Oh, before I forget, in order to pass you must accumulate 87% of the people's votes in order to stay."

Jaden smiled brightly. "Thank you for the info." Turning to Haou, he put on a serious face. "Ok Haou, let's do this," Jaden's features softened, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Your voice is as good as mine remember?" Smiling at her brother's encouragement, Haou nodded. "Let's give it our all Jay!"

Stepping through the Duel Idol system, the twins arrived backstage, now wearing different clothes. As soon as they exited the system, they were shocked each other's new appearances.

Jaden was first to snap out of his shock as he asked, "Haou, how come you're wearing make-up, your hair is longer, since it's now half-way down your back, and where did you get the outfit?"

Haou now was wearing a knee-length, off-shoulder black dress with floosy long sleeves, a hang down sash in the skirt front, and gold trim along the top, bottom sash, and sleeves, with the front of the skirt slightly above her knees, held by a gold trimmed belt. She also was wearing amethyst diamond earrings, a black headband with a black crown on it (1), and knee-length black boots and collar-like choker, both gold trimmed and with an amethyst on them. And true to Jaden's words, Haou's hair was now half-way down her back and had mascara, gold eye shadow, and some lip gloss applied to her face.

After she looked over herself, Haou exclaimed, "You should take a look at yourself Jay. Your hair's in a long, yet thin ponytail that ends at your waist and you're in a different outfit like me! Plus, you're wearing a mask!"

True to Haou's word, bottom most part of Jaden's hair was longer and in a ponytail while the rest still remained in its natural style on his head, along with a red mask with golden swirls on the top and bottom edges with round green gems and diamond light blue gems on the sides.

As for Jaden's outfit, he was wearing a red, gold trimmed, high neck, short-sleeve tunic that went halfway down his thigh in the front and down to his knees in the back, a black shirt with sleeves going three-fourths down his arm, a black belt, white pants (2), and black ankle boots with a strap of red leather made to look like two separate straps clasped by two silver buttons on each boot. On his head was a gold circlet with a single, diamond shaped ruby embedded in it which was being worn like a headband (3) and wing-shaped earrings that sparkled like a rainbow when the light hit them.

"Holy mother of Ra! It's most likely it was the tickets again," Jaden all but exclaimed, noticing the truth in his sister's words. "My thoughts exactly," Haou deadpanned and then thoughtfully said, "but it makes sense, since we can't perform in pajamas."

Jaden chuckled nervously at the last words his sister spoke. Suddenly, a loud voice announced, _"Next up! Elemental Hero and Supreme Queen of Darkness!"_ Turning to face her sister, Jaden said, "Who do you think they are?"

"I think that they're supposed to be us. So we better hurry and get on stage." Jaden mouthed an 'Oh' in response and walked onstage, Haou a few steps behind him.

As they went on stage, two pairs of eyes, one crimson the other amethyst, watched them go onstage. "Do you think they have a chance Yami?" the one with the amethyst eyes, a woman, asked. Yami smirked, "Positive, Yugi. I heard the boy's singing and he has the voice of an angel," Yami replied.

The amethyst eyed woman, now known as Yugi, smiled, "Alright, I'll trust you. Oh; the music's starting!"

As the song started, the stage took the appearance of a destroyed building at midnight, with Jaden and Haou standing in the center back-to-back.

* * *

At the music break, Jaden and Haou joined hands and walked to the edge of the stage, before they continued singing.

* * *

As the twins shouted, black angel wings appeared on their backs, shocking everyone. Flying up into the air and beginning to dance, a purple mist followed them, trailing stars and moons as it descended.

As the song finished, black feathers rained down, joining the stars and moons. The twins landed and took a bow, quietly saying, "Angels of Shadow", before seeing they had accumulated 90% of the people's vote.

A voice from above said, _"That was simply amazing! Congratulations you two! Welcome to Hikari no Hoshi Academy!"_

Jaden and Haou squealed and hugged each other and then got off the stage to tell their dad the exciting news. Judai, having seen the entire thing on television, was ecstatic at hearing of his children's success from their own mouths.

Recovering from their shock, Yami smirked thinking, _'I'm still blown away, and this is my second time hearing him! Maybe Jaden Yuki's sister helped in the mind-blow factor because that voice is as seraphic as his is,'_ while Yugi beamed and said, "I'd love to coach these two, Yami! I'm so glad you gave them the tickets."

* * *

Next will be the twins arriving at the school, getting their idol equipment, and meeting their Duel Partners.

 **Jesse: Sweet!**

 **Haou: Make sure to check out _Duel Idol!_ by Kei-kei Yuki, the author that inspired Mizumi to write this!**

 **Me: R &R!**

1) Wendy's headpiece from Black Butler

2) I just found out how similar I made the tunic to Ike's from _Fire Emblem: Path of Radience_

3) Based off of Marth's crown/tiara

Song: Meltdown sung by Rin Kagamine

Also, I have a new poll on my profile on who should be a member of Jaden and Haou's idol group. Here are the results so far:

 **Fem!Aster Phoenix-1**

 **Fem!Tyranno Hassleberry-1**

 **Jim Crocodile Cook-0**

 **Jehu-0**

 **Koyo Hibiki-0**

 **Aster Phoenix-0**

 _Next Chapter: Welcome to Hikari no Hoshi Academy!_


	5. Chapter 4:Welcome to Hikari no Hoshi!

**GX Idol!: The New Era of Duel Idol**

Ever since Jaden Yuki set eyes upon the King and Queen of Duel Idols, he has always wanted to be like them. Now, he and his sister have their chance of becoming the first Prince and Princess of Duel Idol with the Queen coaching them herself! Fem!Haou, Fem!Jesse, and (unknown). Spiritshipping and other pairings will follow. Inspired by Kei-Kei Yuki's _Duel Idol!_.

* * *

Okay, I had this chapter ready for quite a while, but this wasn't posted because I wanted to see if the poll got any new votes. It hasn't so I'm just going to post the chapter now.

 _ **Replies:**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm not good at romance, but I'll try my very best to bring Jaden and Jesse together.**_

 **Judai: My little angels are going to be idols! I can't wait for their first performnce!**

 **Me: Whoa there buster; calm your horses! That's going to be a while, alright?**

 **Judai:*depressed* Okay...**

 **Everyone:*sweat drop***

 **Jesse: Mizumi doesn't own GX and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Speech"

 _Flashbacks_

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Duel Partners"_

 _*Winged Kuriboh*_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Hikari no Hoshi Academy!**

 ** _*time skip to the next day*_**

"Whoa this place is amazing!"

Jaden gasped as he saw the outside of the academy for the first time. (A/N: Just think of something similar to the Palace of Versailles, GXified or an Aikatsu version of Duel Academy) Haou just nodded in agreement to her sister's statement, too awestruck to answer verbally.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _After they had finished their auditions yesterday, Ryou took Jaden and Haou home so they could change and pack their bags. As soon as they arrived, the twins were engulfed in a hug from their father before he let them take a shower and change. However, Judai was really surprised seeing that his elder sister was the one who had dropped off his children at his house. When Jaden and Haou finished showering and changing, the four of them spent the rest of the day packing bags and catching up on events in each other's lives. Ryou you was very upset when she heard about Tea's death, Jaden's auditions, and the revelation of the twin's maternal aunt. She soon got over it when Judai, Jaden, and Haou told her about all the happy and fun times they had, despite all the grievances they went through._

 _Smiling, Ryou told them tomorrow the twins have to go to Hikari no Hoshi Academy and how to get there. Ryou also told Judai that she will request a guest entry into Idol World so he can see his 'Hero' and 'Shadow Queen' off. With that said, Ryou then left to let the family of three have a few more hours to be together._

* * *

Judai whistled at the palace-like structure and stated, "Wow, I got to say, that is pretty impressive." He then turned and gave his children a big hug. "Well, I hope you two have a wonderful time here. Make sure to write or call every so often. I'm so proud that you made it here and you're following your dreams."

Haou gave a small smile and said, "Thanks Dad. We'll make sure to make Anzu regret all the bad decisions she made! Nonviolently, of course." Jaden buried his head in Judai's shoulder before stating, "Bye Dad, we'll miss you. Also thank you for being there for us in the thick and thin. We'll make sure to make you, mom, and Aunt Ryou even prouder!"

Judai smiled, "I'm sure you already have. Now go out there and become the best idols there are!" Judai then gave them one last hug before leaving. After he left, Ryou showed up stating, "There you are! Orientation's about to start any moment, so we need to get going. Don't worry about your bags and uniforms, those are dealt with after orientation."

The twins then started to follow their aunt, stating, "Sorry, we just finished our final goodbyes with our father when you got here." "It's alright. Some of the others students were like that as well, so it's no big deal. Also, don't worry about your bags, I'll take these to your dorm room," Ryou replied.

They then arrived in a huge auditorium filled with teens, all awaiting the start of orientation. Just then, the lights dimmed and figure appeared on the stage.

Ryou leaned down and whispered in the twin's ears, "I'll see you two later. Have fun!" With that, Ryou went onto her business around the school. At that moment, the figure on the stage spoke, "Good morning everyone and welcome to Hikari no Hoshi Academy! I'm Richard Sheppard, the chancellor of this fine academy. Here people of your generation attend to become idols, idol managers, fashion designers, or technicians for the Duel Idol system. Depending on your scores, you will be sorted into one of the three dorms at Hikari no Hoshi: Obelisk Moon (blue), Ra Sun (yellow), and Slifer Star (red). Everyone will be issued a school PDA, but only those striving to become idols or managers will be issued Duel Phones. Also, over the first few months, the idols will find their Duel Partners. With that said, I look forward to seeing you around Hikari no Hoshi Academy!"

After the speech had finished, Chancellor Sheppard left the stage and the new students of HHA filed out of the auditorium to receive their uniforms, PDAs, and/or Duel Phones. When the twin's turn arrived, they received their PDAs, Duel Phones, phone cases of their choosing, and the red Slifer Star uniforms.

"Oh, before I forget, here are the Duel Cards you used for your auditions. If you passed the school idol auditions and trying to become an idol, you keep the outfit in the form of those cards. Also, you can customize your Duel Phones or phone case with these adhesive designs. Anyway, have a nice year at the academy," the counter girl said to the twins cheerfully, giving them the Duel Cards, a red phone case and a black phone case, and adhesives as Jaden and Haou left.

Looking at the uniforms, Haou calmly stated, "Well, looks like we're in the Slifer Star dorm Jay. Where do you think that is?" Jaden shrugged his shoulders, just as three small figures crashed into his chest. "Ow! What the heck was that for!?" Jaden cried as he rubbed his behind from falling on the floor. Looking from his position, Jaden saw a winged, brown fur ball, a chibi, human-like demon with heterochromatic eyes, and a white alien with a blue gem in its chest and eyes of the same color. As soon as he saw the winged furball, Jaden shouted, "You're so cute!" and started to hug it, catching Haou and the creatures off guard.

Haou soon snapped out of it exclaiming, "Jay? You might want to let the furball go since it looks like it can't breathe." "Oops, my bad," Jay smiled sheepishly as he saw the truth in Haou's words. Haou then turned to the three creatures, bowing as she said, "Please forgive my younger brother's actions. He always loved cute things secretly, despite being a boy. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, I'm Haou Yuki." "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I try to restrain myself from doing those kinds of things, but sometimes the cuteness is just too much to handle. I'm Jaden Yuki by the way and sorry for yelling at you three earlier," Jaden said as he apologized, bowing as well.

The white alien nodded, its eyes showing that it understood. The chibi demon then spoke in a feminine voice, _"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves seeing that the two of you told us your names. So it's nice to meet you, I'm Yubel."_ The white alien spoke next in a masculine voice, _"I'm Elemental Hero Neos, but you can call me Neos if you like. The winged, furry brown ball you were hugging earlier is Winged Kuriboh."_ Winged Kuriboh gave out a cute _kuri_ sound as its name was mentioned.

"Pleasure to meet you Yubel, Neos, and Kuriboh. So why did you crashed into my chest all of a sudden?" Jaden asked. Yubel shuffled nervously as Winged Kuriboh went _*Kuri kuri, Kuri!*_ Jaden was puzzled. "Wait, you're saying the three of you could sense our auras and found them compatible to yours so you three flew over here to where the auras were coming from!? That's so cool and that means the three of you must be our Duel Partners!" Jaden exclaimed happily. This just shocked the others. "What, did I do something wrong already?" he asked, very confused.

Neos shook his head as he snapped out of the trance. _"Y-you understood him!?"_ the alien asked in bewilderment before realizing another thing. _"You understood Yubel and I as well…"_

"Yeah…is there a problem with that?" Jaden asked, still very confused.

 _"N-no! Not at all! It's just that people usually can't understand what us Duel Partners say without performing an action to express themselves. Although, most of the time our actions are misinterpreted."_

"Really!? Wow, I didn't know that. Cool."

"Um, I understood what Winged Kuriboh said as well," Haou said in a small voice. _"Really!?"_ Yubel cried out. The elder Yuki nodded slowly as she stated slowly, "You see, ever since Jaden and I were little, we've been able to talk to and understand Duel Partners as well as see an idol's aura when in civilian form."

 _"So the two of you are like psychics in a way?"_ Neos asked. This time Jaden answered, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Our father decided to call our abilities idol sense, since he has the same ability as us. Now can we please stop talking about this and focus on something a little more important? Like where the Slifer Star dorm is or why we were placed in the dorm to begin with?"

"Those are very good questions Jay, but we need to figure out whose Duel Partners these three are. Although, I'm pretty sure Neos is your partner seeing that he has 'Elemental Hero' in his name," Haou replied thoughtfully.

"True; I think Yubel is yours since her attribute is Dark and your stage name contains 'of Darkness' in it," Jaden said.

"Then who does Winged Kuriboh belong to?"

Just after that was said, Winged Kuriboh started to cuddle against Jaden. "Well that answers that question! Now, let's go find our dorm," Jaden chuckled. Suddenly someone tapped Jaden on the shoulder and asked, "Are you looking for the Slifer Star dorm? If so, I can lead you there." The fifteen-year-olds and Duel Partners all turned around to find a boy around 16-17 years with dark brown hair and eyes, glasses, and the Ra Sun uniform.

"Hi, my name's Koyo. I was in Star my first year, so I know where the dorm is," the boy, known as Koyo, said as he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Koyo, I'm Jaden Yuki and this is my twin Haou," Jaden introduced herself. "I'm Jaden's elder twin sister to be more specific and these three are our partners, Yubel, Neos, and Winged Kuriboh," Haou clarified.

This just shocked Koyo to the core as he heard what the elder Yuki said. _'What!? How is that possible!? Students usually don't meet their partners until a couple days or a week has passed! Heck, one of them has two partners! Something tells me that this will be an interesting year…'_ He was then broken out of his thoughts by the twins calling his name multiple times.

Regaining his composure, Koyo said, "Sorry, I got lost in thought. Why don't we go to the dorms now?" The twins nodded in response and the three headed to where the Slifer Star Dorms were.

* * *

When they arrived, the twins were shocked at their dorm's appearance, two three-story, red brick buildings with patios/balconies on the sides facing out towards the open. "What the heck? The dorm looks like it's a regular 3-story apartment building," Haou exclaimed in shock. Koyo smiled sympathetically, "Yeah, I had those same thoughts last year. Sorry about this." Jaden's voice then came from nowhere saying incredulously, "Are you guys kidding me!? This place is freaking awesome! There's a balcony that connects to our dorm room, giving us a perfect view of the ocean, and it gives off a homey feeling already!"

Haou, Yubel, and Koyo looked all around them when Jaden and Neos' voices stated, "Look up at the third floor! Fourth balcony on the left building!" Going to the left and looking up, the two humans and Duel Partner found Jaden, Neos, and Winged Kuriboh waving at them from a third floor balcony that most likely connected to the twins' new dorm room. Surprised, Haou called up, "Jaden, how did you get up there?"

"Easy, the front entrance and the stairs. Plus, I had our room key and ran into building once the shock wore off to find the number that matched the one on the key. Once I did, I checked out the room and the rest is history." He disappeared for a few minutes before they heard Jaden state casually, "By the way, our room number is 307." when he came back outside.

Suddenly a new voice interrupted, "Hey, what the commotion about? Did someone accidently set the forest on fire?" Coming out of the forest was a certain teal haired female along with a mini white dragon with gems that were the seven colors of the rainbow on its side. Jaden immediately brightened as he exclaimed, "Jesse, you made it into the school too! So, who's your partner and what dorm are you in?"

"This is my Rainbow Dragon, Crystal and I'm in the Obelisk Moon dorm. I was on my way there when I got lost. Anyway, it's great to see you and Haou again," Jesse answered. "I feel the same way, Jesse. Anyway, this Koyo, a Ra Sun student, and these are our partners Yubel, Neos, and Winged Kuriboh, the last two are Jaden's. As you can see, the two of us are in the Slifer Star dorm," Haou replied with a small smile.

"What, that shouldn't be possible! I looked at the ranks on the written test and the two of you were in the top 10 highest scores along with me!" Jesse exclaimed in disbelief. A whole flock of scared shitless birds then flew out of the treetops after a loud, simultaneous cry of "WHAT!?" that came from three people and two Duel Partners since Kuriboh's cry was a loud _*KURI!?*_.

Jesse just rubbed her ears and cried, "Geez! Do you have to scream off my ear drums, I kinda need them to hear, you know?" "Oops, Sorry Jess. The shock took control there," Jaden replied sheepishly. "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting you guys to yell so loud," Jesse replied. Haou then decided to drop the bomb. "Well if we scored in the top 10, why then are we in Slifer Star?"

* * *

What they didn't know is that Crowler had purposely put Jaden and Haou there. When the cross-dresser found out that the only people taking the exams in pajamas had scored in the top 10, he was livid and put the two in the lowest dorm out of spite. When he finished grading exams and placing the new students in the dorms, he just in time to catch the performance of Elemental Hero and Supreme Queen. From the start, he was glued to the stage and wanted them in Obelisk Moon. Too bad they never will since he had already sorted them into Slifer Star.

* * *

Jaden sighed, "Well what's done is done. So Jesse, how did you do in you audition?" Jesse had to take several deep breaths in order to contain her excitement. "The people loved my performance! Just remembering it makes me want to pinch myself to see if it was real."

"Most freshmen feel that way when they get accepted here, so you're not the only one. Oh before I forget, only your teammates, managers, family, and close friends can know your Idol identity," Koyo spoke for the first time since seeing Jaden on his dorm room balcony.

"I see, thanks for the information Koyo," Haou said with a small smile.

"Sure thing. Plus, it says in the rules that if you give information out accidentally, you won't be punished. Anyway, I have to go. Hope you guys have a fun year at Hikari no Hoshi!" With that said, Koyo left to who knows where.

Jesse then turned to leave as well, but before she could, Jaden asked, "Hey Jess, even though we've only known each other for two days, would you like to form a group with us?"

All of a sudden, something caused Crystal to panic and run off into the forest. The tealnette then started to follow her scared partner. "Crystal, wait!" Turning to the twins, Jesse apologized, "Sorry you two, but I have to catch my partner. I'll think about your offer. See ya!" Jesse then continued to chase after the Rainbow Dragon.

Jaden and Haou just stood there, looking at the spot where Jesse disappeared. Jaden decided to break the silence and asked, "Hey Haou, want to explore the campus?"

Haou smiled as she replied, "Sure, something tells me that this is going to be an exciting school year."

Jaden, Neos, Winged Kuriboh, and Yubel all nodded in agreement to Haou's statement and left to explore the school before the first day of school.

* * *

Well there's the chapter. As I said before, R&R and check out the poll on my profile when you get the chance!

 _Next Chapter:_ _First Day and Meeting the Managers_


End file.
